Black Tom
by bublinka
Summary: Story starts after CBP. When all fights are over Anamaria wants to solve her own problems. She needs her own ship and something more. She asks her Captain for help... JackxAna
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story on POTC and ever. Now rewritten with my beta-reader corrections. Many thanks to her))) Hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. As all of us here ;)

It had been a whole month since Jack, _Captain _Jack Sparrow, got his beloved _Pearl _back. It had been a month of joy, celebration and new hope for both captain and crew. Well, you can't be _too_ glad when you get you life and ship back once you've already said goodbye to them. But now both holidays and Tortuga were left behind and everyone had returned to their usual routine on the ship.

All except for Anamaria. Of course she was there on deck, shouting orders and curses, given that she was a first mate now. But nobody knew or saw what was inside her. When all the fights and races were over she had time to think about her own goals, business and ambitions that weren't connected to _Pearl _or anyone on deck or below it.

'_I need a ship, and Jack, that silly bastard, __**owes**__ me one_. _Yeah, right… A ship… And a bit of advice. Maybe_.'

So, later that day, when the Captain went to his cabin, Ana decided to go and speak to him. '_No sense in waiting, I've already wasted a lot of time_'. She knocked at the door.

"Captain? I need to talk to you…"

"Aye, Anamaria, is that you? Come in, love…"

Ana opened the door and stepped inside. Jack was sitting at his desk writing something in his log. He was still in his coat and his hat, despite the fact it was rather hot in the room. He didn't stand up, or even turn his head towards Ana. The lack of his attention both embarrassed and angered Ana. '_Am I transparent? Or maybe he thinks it's something unimportant? In both cases he is wrong…_'

"Jack, I need my own ship. You remember, don't you?" She began straight ahead.

Jack looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"Oh, that one… Aye, I remember…"

"So?!"

"Well, I gave you _HMS_ _Interceptor_, love…"

"You sank that one, Jack. It's your fault I don't have that ship, not mine. Therefore, you still owe me a ship!"

"Not my fault, love. See, if you _carefully _looked after your lil' boat, it wouldn't get water in it and wouldn't have sunk in Port Royal. Then I would've returned it to you, and…" Jack waved his hand instead of speaking. Then he grinned "Savvy?"

Ana gave him a fierce look and walked a little further into his cabin.

"Do you really think so, Jack Sparrow? _I_'_m_ guilty of all my problems, is that what you want to say? I bloody saved your life you ungrateful bastard! You OWE me a ship!" Ana shouted.

"And I'm grateful. I made you me first mate, see?" Jack stood up and approached her. "I'm still in the dark about why you did it. Maybe, 'cause you missed me?" He continued quietly, leaning closer to her face.

"Oh, really, what would I miss about you? You're untrustworthy, you don't keep your promises…" Ana said irritated. "Look- will you give me a ship or not?"

Jack walked back to his desk and sat down. After a little pause he said:

"I will. Satisfied?" He smiled a bit.

"Aye… and surprised" Ana answered. Then she sat on chair next to him and continued thoughtfully "You know, there is something else I need from you…"

"It's my turn to be surprised, love. And what be it? Maybe… something personal?" Jack's eyes lit up, as he put one arm around Ana's shoulders.

"Aye, personal it is" Ana threw his hand off her with a bit more strength than needed and took a piece of paper out of her pocket. "It's a map…"

"A map?" Jack looked somewhat disappointed.

"A map. It's from my father. He was a pirate captain." – Ana unwrapped it and held it out to Jack. "Look, there's a cross…" Jack took a map and studied it quietly.

"Treasure?"

"Not quite sure. It might be" Ana answered simply.

"How did you get it? You ne'er told me about your father…" Jack continued reading the map.

"You've never asked, Captain… My mother was a white girl, and neither loved, nor needed me. So I grew up in some Catholic orphanage not knowing anything about my heritage. Nice place to stay, you know" She added sarcastically. "And then, when I was thirteen, one night a man came and he gave me an envelope. Inside, there were a letter and this map…"

Jack wasn't listening. "Hmm… Interesting, it is… Never heard of that island… Interesting…" He mumbled. "Better keep it to meself…"

"…And so, I decided to be a pirate. I ran away from those blasted nuns, and… Jack, are you listening?!" Ana yelled angrily. "What do you think of it? Where is that place?"

Jack waved his hands in unsure gesture. "Well, I think…"

But Ana had already seen there was nothing in his hands…

"Jack Sparrow, where is my map?" She said slowly and quietly, yet dangerously.

He stood up and stepped back from her fury. Putting his hands up defensively, he muttered;

"Maybe, I've dropped it somewhere here…"

"Oh, sure…" Ana stood up and began moving towards him. "You dropped it? Or, maybe _borrowed_? With every intention of bringing it back?" Ana got very close to him. "I'm such a fool for trusting you again! Where is it? Where have you put it you bastard?!" She shouted.

Her mind and body were trembling with anger and self-reproach. Her only heirloom, the only thing left from her father… Ana felt that nothing could keep her from finding that map. Her eyes glowing with fury, her hands seeking his pockets, pulling away his coat, his vest, nearly ripping his shirt… Ana stopped, frozen as she felt his bare chest under her hands. Instinctively, she looked up and her eyes locked with his. Jack looked strangely contented with her stormy behavior, his eyes dark and mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Why stop, love? You're a little hurricane of emotions, aren't ya?" He said in a silky voice. He put his hands around her waist pulling her even closer to him.

Ana blushed and remained still for a few seconds. There was nothing in her mind; she was floating peacefully in some kind of daydream. But, realizing the situation she was in, Ana dropped her hands down. '_Ana you're an idiot!' _ She thought irritated '_Need to stop this_ _now_.' Casting a hateful look she took out her pistol and moved it to Jack's throat…

"Where is it?" She tried to keep her voice and mind calm.

"Sorry, love, I'm surely mistaken. That's not just emotions, that's real _passion_…"

"JACK SPARROW!" Ana yelled, cocking her pistol. "And get your bloody hands off me!" She added.

"Okay, okay… Look a lil' higher, love…" Jack rolled his eyes indicating said direction.

Ana looked up as he told her and saw her precious map popping out of his hat like a feather. She grabbed it quickly and put her pistol back. "You bloody scoundrel" She muffled through clenched teeth. Still shaking with anger she headed for the door.

"Glad you've found you map, love. Anyway, that's not a map…" Jack said cheerfully and loud enough for her to hear.

Ana turned back. "Not a map? What in the hell it is then, you daft pirate?!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"A mere drawing, I s'pose… Come 'ere" He said waving his hand towards the map on his desk.

Ana waited a little, not sure whether to believe him, but Captain looked quite serious. Finally, she came up to his map and stared at him impatiently.

"Give me your lil' paper again, love. Don't worry" He smirked at her suspicious glare. Then he put her map on his. Standing behind Ana, he explained "See these two islands? Here" He pointed with two fingers on her map "and here" he pointed on his bigger map.

Ana looked at his hand. It was still bandaged, reminding of his fight with Barbossa. His rings with glittering gems looked rather odd on rough dirty hand. '_He is_ all _odd_' she thought.

"Look at the shape – it's not correct, and the distances are all wrong… It's not a map, just a scheme of map… Savvy?" Jack added in her ear, tickling her neck with his beard and moustache. Ana almost jumped at his sudden nearness.

"Savvy" She murmured, trailing her fingers on maps just like he did a moment ago.

"Not here, here, love." Jack corrected her taking her hand and guiding it to mentioned islands. Ana froze again at his touch and felt strange desire to close her eyes. So, she stayed there, listening to her heart beating wildly, until Jack put his hand away and walked around the room. The charm was gone once again…

"You can't find a place with a map like that, love. No chance…" He said thoughtfully.

Ana looked at him, really disappointed and said in a trembling voice:

"So, all my hopes are gone, then. I'll never find what my father wanted me to…" She sighed.

"No need to be that depressed, love. You're forgetting one thing…" Jack said with a little smile. He even sounded encouraging.

"What thing?" Ana said blankly, not really waiting for an answer.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow!" He grinned.

"Oh, stop that rubbish, will you?" Ana growled.

"Now you wound me heart, love. Me words aren't just hot air." Jack said, putting his hand where his heart supposed to be and making an offended look.

"Here, take this…" He took out his compass. "Guess, it's your strongest desire to find that lil' piece o' land?" Jack stretched his hand to Ana. "Take it."

Ana moved her hand slowly and the compass, trying not to touch Jack's fingers. '_Two times is enough for one evening, right?_' She said to herself. '_Well, that was not so bad, really. Just remember that look in his eyes…_' said somebody else in her head. She smiled a bit, recalling the feeling of being pressed to his chest. Still floating in her thoughts Ana looked down at the compass. Her eyes widened in horror – it's needle was pointing directly to her Captain…

"Do concentrate love. Just forget that "seek-me-map" accident" Jack grinned wickedly.

Ana mumbled some curse of hers as she felt the heat glowing at her cheeks. She glanced fiercely at Jack, and then closed her eyes. She tried to think only about her father and his island somewhere there in Caribbean waters. '_I need to find it, need, need, need…_'

"Holy God, Jack, it works!!" She gasped opening her eyes. "I can't believe it…"

"I was sure 'bout that…" Jack stated. "Now will you give me one o' me precious effects back?"

Ana looked at him and her heart sank. All joy and excitement were gone.

"So" she started "I can't go there without your help. Right?" She waited for his answer uneasily.

"That's right, love. Not sure, if I'd like to go there…" Jack walked towards window and stood there, staring at dark horizon.

Ana couldn't believe what she'd just heard. He couldn't do this to her!

"You can't say that, Jack!" She protested.

"Pirate." He said without looking at her. She could almost feel his trademark grin without even seeing it.

"Jack, listen, I need to be there. You don't have any particular place to go on your mind at the moment, do you? Jack, just take me there… instead of giving me a ship!" Ana finally found something to bargain with him. And that was wise.

Jack turned his head, smiled a little and pointed his finger at her in one of his wild gestures. He looked interested.

"Hmm… Maybe. I'll put it like this… If I get you there, I do not owe you a ship, any treasure is divided with crew and me, and you'll stay me first mate for three more years. Agreed?"

Ana was shocked.

"Three years?! I'd rather shoot myself than spend three years on one ship with you, Jack Sparrow!!!"

"It's Captain, love. And you'd better agree now, or I can say 5 or 10 years… Savvy?"

Ana gritted her teeth. '_Oh, what the hell…_'

"Well, Captain, I agree." She looked straight into his eyes with determination.

"That's my Ana." Jack smiled. He loved that firmness and force in her. The fact that he could get her to play by his rules, well… that _was_ outstanding.

"Now, love, I think, you'd better go to the helm and change our course. Here." He gave her his compass.

Ana grabbed it and stormed away to the deck. It was beginning to drizzle but even that couldn't cool down her inspiration.

"I'm coming, father…" She whispered and took the wheel in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, here it is, chapter 2. Now rewritten with corrections from my beta-reader. As always – many thanks to her. Enjoy))

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

The rain stopped after a while, leaving a heavy mist in the air. The night was really beautiful, though a little cold, and quiet. Not _literally_ quiet, of course. Many of the crew were sleeping right there on deck so there was enough of snoring around. But that was barely noticeable compared to deep hollow sound of crashing waves. The sea was calm enough for safe sail, but the waves were rather large anyway.

'_So this is what it feels like to sail after your dream_,' Ana thought looking into horizon. She could barely see the horizon, however as the sky was so dark- the water equally so. The _Pearl _itself suited that color well, her black sails just a bit darker than the sky. '_Who thinks black sails are frightening? Just beautiful… and magnificent. Wait, I sound like __Jack_!' Ana stopped herself, amused. Jack was always admiring and commenting his ship's beauty.

'_Jack_…' barely admitting it to herself, Ana switched her thoughts to the infamous Captain. It wasn't the first time she had thought about him. Well, he _was_ a remarkable person. Both among pirates and other people. 'But you **have** heard of me.' There was a vivid image of Jack's grinning face in her mind. Ana shrugged. She had asked herself many times in her life - what was so outstanding about him? At first, you simply think of him as another lazy, foolish, drunken man without any goals and principles. Just like any other pirate, that is.

She figured that out what was different about him during one of her night watches. Jack had a kind heart and a witty mind – two things that were rare even in higher societies than _Pearl_'s crew. Yes, he drank a lot, but even when drunk he never became an animal like most _men_, pirate or not. Strange, but he tended to get more philosophical after finishing his rum. '_Looks like he plays a role of pirate instead of being one. Who knows what's inside him?_' Ana considered. '…_But he is a good man_.'

Suddenly, she saw a dark figure heading to her. After couple of minutes she recognized him… Captain Jack Sparrow!

"'Ello, love. Aren't ya cold?" He asked walking towards her.

"A bit maybe. Anything you need, Cap'n?" Ana was as tough as always. Thoughts are thoughts, and words are words. '_Not a bad motto'_ she added mentally.

"Just a lil' company. And I brought you a coat." He put a coat around her shoulders, looking at her with a gentle smile. There was no usual mocking in his eyes. Finally, as he wrapped the jacket around her, instead of removing his hands from her shoulders he just rested them there.

"Better, love?"

Ana felt warmth spreading in her. She wasn't sure where it came from… the heavy coat on her shoulders or Jack's eyes on her wondering ones… Jack leaned forward and Ana wanted, no, _longed _for the kiss she was sure to come next, she closed her eyes… But instead, Jack started shaking her forcefully, his hands still holding her shoulders…

"JACK!" She yelled, opening her eyes…

…to see an anxious face of Mr. Gibbs.

"'Tis me, Ana. Ye okay? Ye were falling asleep..." Ana looked wildly at him, her vision unfocused and mind confused. "Maybe, ye'd better go get some sleep – ye look tired…" Gibbs continued.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs, I'll go to my cabin." She said weakly. "And give this back to Cap'n." She put Jack's compass into old man's big hand.

Gibbs looked dumbfound. Jack never gave his things to anybody!

"Wha-? Ye changed the course? Where are we going, lass?" Questions began to enter his mind.

"Ask the Cap'n!" Ana snapped and headed away. Usually, she was kind to Gibbs, for it was him who took her in Jack's crew. But now she was irritated with him, because he intruded in her dream in the nastiest way! And what's more, she was angry at herself for dreaming of Jack… All that together put her in a _very_ bad mood. '_I'm only tired, understood?!_'

Gibbs felt anxious. Jack was surely back to his wild ideas and crazy affairs. '_Will that lad never learn? Just saved his neck and here we are, searching some pain-in-the-ass adventures… Well, a woman aboard may be a bad luck, but a woman setting course to a ship means __**no**__ luck at all_!' Gibbs drank a bit from his small flask. Jack was never a normal pirate! He longed for adventures themselves, not the treasure outcome. Gibbs sighed. He decided to talk to Jack about it. It was his Captain's carelessness and inattention that helped Barbossa to set a mutiny. '_Jack should be more cautious,'_ Gibbs said to himself.

It was no more than an hour after dawn when Captain set his feet on deck. He looked cheerful and hummed some song to himself. He approached Gibbs and arched his eyebrow in amusement.

"Morning, mate. You're no Ana. Why are you here?"

"Mornin', Cap'n. Ana fell asleep right here so I swapped with her. She's been tired lately. Maybe, ye should give her some rest."

"But I need 'er on deck! She's turned out to be an excellent first mate, though I didn't expect much of 'er…" Jack said thoughtfully. "But you may be right, I'll think about it…"

"Aye, that's good. But Jack…" Gibbs added in a quieter voice, "There is somethin' I want to talk about…"

"Fire away, mate." Jack said carelessly, scanning the sea with his spyglass.

"Jack, what is it?" Gibbs asked taking the compass out of his pocket.

"What?" Captain said, packing the spyglass and turning his head. Then he grinned. "This? I presume, Mr. Gibbs, that we both are fully aware of that thing being me compass." Jack took it from Gibbs' hand.

"Jack, ye know what I mean. Anamaria gave it to me. And we changed our course last night. What's goin'on?" Gibbs was persistent.

"I 'ave something on me mind…" Jack answered, taking wheel in his hands. He looked quite determined.

"And what be it? Listen, Jack, we need to know where are we goin' and what's more important, what for. The crew doesn't like bein' treated as some kin' o' stupid cattle."

"No need to worry, mate. Me goals are respectful." Jack smirked. "We're after treasure. Not some damned Cortez gold, but an 'onest pirate treasure." He added, and a relief came to old man's face.

"Treasure, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I." He smiled. "Jack, I'm glad that's not some crazy plan of yers." After a little pause he added "But what about Ana?"

"What about Ana? She's me first mate and a good one. So she took watch and set our course last night. What's the problem?" Jack considered that talk over.

"Did she choose that course, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked cautiously

"No, that was me." Jack looked at him, as if surprised. "What led you to such unrealistic conclusion, mate?" Jack said cheerfully. "I'm the Captain, after all!"

"But ye gave her yer compass... Jack, when a woman set course to a ship..." Gibbs started in his usual superstitious manner.

"Gibbs, old man, put your 'bad luck' thoughts away!" Jack tapped him on the shoulder. "See, Ana's good luck for us. No need to inform the crew…" Captain lowered his voice, "but to ye, me old friend and a salty scallywag, I'd say" Gibbs smiled widely at such words and strained his ears. "It's Ana's father's treasure, savvy? Our little princess appears to 'ave a royal 'eirloom." Jack grinned, his gold teeth shining in the sun.

Gibbs looked surprised. "That's good news. Ye'd better stay watchful anyway, Jack."

"I always am" The Captain stated confidently.

"I'll tell the crew about treasure, then. Good day, Cap'n!" Gibbs turned and walked down to the deck. Jack only nodded in answer and returned his attention to his dear _Pearl_.

Ana woke up only in the evening, somewhere around sunset. Her bad mood was gone and she felt quite cheerful. She went out and made a walk around the ship, checking all ropes, sails and that the men were in order. '_Men are the most _fragile_ part of ship. Just a little bottle of rum and they're out of action!_' - Ana thought considering her life's experience. Finally, she got to Captain to inform him or her being awake. He greeted her with a hand.

"Evening, love! Or is it morning to you?"

"Not sure." Ana laughed. Jack was surprised with her good mood.

"Come 'ere, we need to check our course." Ana took the compass and clasped it in her hand, stepping to the ship's edge and looking at the darkening waters of the Caribbean.

"'Tis alright, Cap'n." She said softly.

Jack looked at her, amazed by the gentle sound of her voice. Ana stood there looking far away with inspiration and hope in her eyes. She herself looked more like a young girl waiting for her lover to return than a ruthless pirate going after treasure. In the delicate pink light of sunset Ana was really beautiful, her hair waving in the wind and wide-open shirt's collar showing her long brown neck. Jack turned his head away with puzzled expression written on his face. '_Must be some kin' o' charm, mate. She looks so... feminine!_' He thought. He felt that something was very intimate about Ana's state and was almost embarrassed. Just to break that awkward silence he suggested;

"Well, Ana tell me 'bout yer father? 'M sure it's an interesting story..."

"My father? He's called Black Tom, not sure if he ever had a surname. I know very little of him. There were few rumors, so almost all I know is from that letter he gave me."

"You're keeping it with your map, I s'pose?" Jack asked as she remained quiet.

"No, I've lost it. When I was on my first ship I tried to keep it always with me. Foolish. It got soaked with rain and blood in the first battle. I've could do nothing but throw it away."

Ana waited a bit, remembering that day. Her first battle. She'd always loved them, battles, not murder. That was common between Jack and her.

"But I remember it by heart. When I had it I read it every night… 'Twas the only nice thing in my life then. Want to hear it?" She turned her head to Jack, her eyes unusually bright. Jack nodded. He was already _in_ that story; why not learn something more about it?

"Okay." Ana looked at the waves again and started.

_My dear girl,_

_Don't be surprised that I wrote to you, because I'm your father. My name's Black Tom and I am a pirate. It was very difficult to find somebody who can write and won't hand my ass over to the Navy. Now, I can only hope you can read._

_I'm not going to tell you stories about your mum and me, for there's nothing romantic or even interesting about us. I'll just say that I'm sorry for what I did to her, but I'm happy to have you._

_I've only seen you once when you were two. You were still at your mother's home. A beautiful baby you were! But when I came next time the house was abandoned and I found you only after years._

_Then again, I couldn't just go into town and hello to you with the Navy after me. And I wasn't sure you'd be glad to see me. You probably think that pirates are bad men, dirty law-breakers and 'a menace to society' as they call us. That's not fully true and someday you'll learn it._

_Good luck, Ana. Maybe we'll meet one day._

_I love you much,_

_Dad._

And again there was silence. '_Maybe I should cheer her up?_' "So, you met 'im later?" Jack asked.

Wrong question. He saw her eyes darken, but not in anger as he thought first, but in deep pain and sorrow.

"No, I haven't." Ana said very slowly. "Later I heard that he was killed. There was a _mutiny_." Jack tensed at that word. "They met a ship of slave traders. The whole hold was full of men and women. My father was a slave himself as a child. He told his men to help those poor people and lead them to his ship. But nobody agreed. His crew just blew that ship up with all those slaves still chained to it." Ana paused. "And then they killed my father. His first mate wasn't a gallery play lover like Barbossa, so they just shot him and threw overboard. His first mate said they were _free_ men and they wouldn't sail under some _slave_!" Ana hit the railing with her fist and stopped.

"'M sorry for asking that." Jack mumbled.

Ana said nothing. But he saw she wiped some tears from her eyes. After a couple of minutes she turned to him and said, calmly;

"'Tis not your fault, Jack. Actually, thank you. I never thought you'd be a great listener, without your witty remarks and stupid jokes..."

Jack smiled "And I've ne'er s'posed you t'ave such a beautiful voice. See, when you're not shouting..." He came up to her. "We'll be our usual selves t'morrow, agreed?" He grinned.

Ana nodded. She found it rather comfortable to stand there with Jack, not to be alone with her pain. Jack put his hands around her shoulders...

Ana's eyes widened. Just like her dream! No, that can't be happening, not another awkward situation! All her morning irritation came back...

"You're already back to your usual self, Jack Sparrow!" She spat, slapping him to push him away.

Jack looked astonished.

"Well, as I can see, 'ear and feel…" He rubbed his cheek, "you are me usual Anamaria too. Still the delicate flower o' the Caribbean" he added. "Welcome back, love, I've already start missing ya! The helm is yours." He said stepping aside. "And do not stand there all night. I need you on deck t'morrow. Can't do all the ordering by me onesies, savvy?" And with that words Captain left her.

'_Crazy woman! They're all crazy!_' He thought even feeling himself a bit angry. '_Take that Elizabeth. Today she drinks and laughs with ye, and the next day you wake up to find that all rum _gone_! And Ana - she's even more crazy! Yesterday she'd kill me for 'er lil' scrap o' paper, and today she confesses me 'er memories and pain. She was so sad, so beautiful, I only wanted to comfort 'er, only best intentions! And what does she do? Maybe she says - Oh, Jack, ye're such a nice, understanding man, thank you-? Maybe she kisses me in gratitude? No, she just slaps me and yells at me as always! What's on her mind? Oh, to th'ell with 'er... _' he thought and lay in his bed, kicking his boots to the floor. '_Maybe Gibbs _is_ right after all..._'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: As you can see I've improved my grammar, punctuation, and other little mistakes. Many-many thanks to my beta-reader! You can also look at 2 previous chapters, if you like – I've corrected them too. Enjoy))

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

And so they sailed to where Jack's compass pointed, to the south part of Caribbean, for 5 days more. The sea was not very 'crowded', if one could say that, partly because they kept away from shore. Nice, warm weather, blue horizons and calm sea, shining under hot tropic sun – that could be a paradise for everyone, but not for a pirate. It seemed that only Anamaria was excited about their so-called 'adventure', but the Captain and his crew found it rather boring. Men were stupefied by burning sun and lack of action.

Jack wasn't on deck for most of the time. Whether he was sleeping, or drinking rum, or just doing nothing – nobody wondered or even cared. He couldn't find any thing to do and was a bit irritated about it. Occasionally, he went out to share some moments with his _Pearl _(or his lovely lady, as he put it), but that was all.

'_Why did I let Ana put me in that stupid story o' 'ers? I could spend this time in Tortuga__ in pleasurable company, or 'ave some fighting at least! But not 'ere, in these godforsaken waters! And I'm stuck 'ere, no enemy, no storm, no women and even rum's going to end… What am I s'posed to do?!'_

And that was true. Due to Captain's boredom there were only four bottles left.

'_It's the last bloody time I'm letting anybody to choose my course!'_ Getting tired of looking at the four walls of his cabin, he opened door and heard strangely active movements and loud voices on deck.

"Sail ho! Someone call Cap'n!" – cried Duncan, the young black-headed man who was part of Jack's 'rescue-the-Pearl' crew. He was standing in crow's nest and pointing at white spot behind them.

"Cap'n's 'ere, mate!" Jack cried back. His eyes were shining with hope for _entertainment._ He rushed to ship's aft and looked at the ship with his spyglass tensely. Ship was of medium size, but definitely with cannons.

"What colours, Cap'n?" Anamaria asked looking impatiently at Jack. Gibbs and she came up to him to get orders about that ship.

"English, I presume. It may be the Navy." He added somewhat concerned. "Anyway, that _boat _is no match for _Pearl_. Small… has few cannons," he said slowly, making some decisions in his head, "Maybe, it's a merchant after all."

"What be yer orders, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked. He thought it was time to act, not just reflect over it.

"As always," Jack smirked. "Fight, pillage and sink 'er."

Gibbs smiled but Ana didn't like the idea.

"We can easily outrun them!" She protested. "What do we need a fight with the Navy for?"

"'M not sure it's the Navy. And why, you – against some sound fighting? Is it sun playing tricks on you, or are you sick, love?" Jack looked at her closely.

"I'm sick of your jokes!" Ana snapped. "What I meant was, we wouldn't get much from them and we have a goal, so we shouldn't distract ourselves with some senseless battles…"

"And that's where you're wrong," Jack pointed his finger at her. "If you didn't forget we're on a pirate ship, and battles _are_ our goals…" He wanted to continue but Ana interrupted him.

"But if we have more important goals…" Ana stopped herself from finishing that sentence. The Captain looked angry and displeased at her, getting the direction of her words.

"We are _not_ on a trip from Tortuga to your lil' island! And you're _not_ a passenger who paid us to get you there! You're me first mate and I'm your Captain, and I decide what goals _are_ important!" He saw her shocked face and continued in a softer voice. "You're a bit overtaken with that idea o' finding your father's belongings, love. Men need some action, we were almost sleeping for the last days…"

"Sorry, Cap'n. You're right." Ana said quietly. And she meant it – she'd really forgotten who and where she was. Any other Captain would lock her in brig for such disputes in front of crew. Well, not really crew, but in front of Gibbs, who looked as if he was the odd one out there.

"It's okay, love. Just keep that in mind." Jack replied. He saw she was really sorry and accepted her excuse. "Now," he continued, "They're coming in a parallel course, a bit to the left. When they gather on us, we'd drop anchor at the larboard. After we've turned, fire at them."

"Ye think, we'll get less shots in our hull if we're turned? Aye, Jack?" Gibbs suggested. He was glad that they had sorted things out quickly.

"Aye, that I do. And they know it too, mate. So, they'll try to stand abreast o' us to use more o' their lil' guns. But it's most inopportune time to maneuver when you need to aim and fire, ain't it?" Jack smiled.

"And when they _are _abreast?" Gibbs continued.

"Now, that's the most _interesting_ part, old man. They're near enough, our boards are more or less parallel. What should we do? " He grinned wickedly.

"Get the hooks and meet the fine Navy men!" Ana finished his sentence with a ready-to-fight face. Gibbs muttered something approvingly.

"Exactly! Now, get to work, ye scurvy dogs!" Jack shouted. "Full speed ahead!" They need to gain speed to make a sharp turn.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" the crew roared in answer. They rushed to man the sails and adjust them tightly to get the maximum from wind. One may think that pirates aren't the hard working type, and that one would be quite correct. But when you're bored, any work begins to shine as a miracle.

Jack looked exited and satisfied.

"Now, dear…" he looked at the ship again, "…_Dexterous_, come 'ere, darling," he whispered eagerly. "Give ol' Jack a bit o' fun…"

After 10 or 15 minutes _HMS Dexterous _gained on them. It was almost abreast of _Pearl, _as Jack predicted before.

"Drop anchor! Hoist the sails!" Anamaria shouted. The Captain ordered to draw sails up to make a sudden stop and also to keep them safe from damage.

"My greetings, dear Captain!" Jack shouted to HMS's sailors. Apparently, he didn't know _who_ was the Captain there, but he made it sure for that man to hear. "Do you 'ave anything valuable for your newly met friends? Some precious metals maybe?"

"I'm sorry, my _friend, _but it looks like we have only iron. A pair for each of you!" one man who looked like a high-ranked Navy officer, came out to the ship railing and shouted back.

"So, it _is_ the Navy. Fine, then." Jack mumbled to himself. "Hull 'er, mates! Fire!" he yelled to his crew.

And the shots hammered away from both ships. Smoke covered all around. Not that Dexterous' crew panicked, but pirates took initiative in fight. A key to victory.

And Captain Jack Sparrow was right again. Seeing that most of their shots missed _Pearl_'s hull, because of her turn, HMS began turning around to get closer.

"Get the hooks! Prepare to boarding!" Jack commanded and took a rope himself. "Mr. Gibbs, you stay here and look after my girl, savvy?" He added. Gibbs nodded taking the helm.

Pirates grabbed the ropes and jumped to HMS's approaching deck. They were yelling to encourage themselves and frighten the enemy. Even Cotton's parrot flew there crying loudly: "Avast! Avast! Drown the Navy!" Boarding wasn't an unpredictable move, but the speed of it was. Jack's crew looked ridiculous and many of red coats were just amused. But you should never underestimate your enemy, especially your _pirate_ enemy.

"Nice to meet you, finally," Jack lifted his hat mockingly, stepping closer to that man who he 'talked to' earlier. "How would you like iron _in_ our hands, not _on_?" And he drew out his cutlass.

"I prefer it _in_… your head," with that words that fine-dressed proud-looking gentleman took out a pistol and aimed at Jack.

'_He's smarter than I thought. Now it's my turn to say "You cheated!"'_ flashed through his mind.

Jack closed his eyes instinctively. Then the loud shot sound came. _'Damn…'_

And – nothing. No pain, or other side effects of being shot.

Jack opened his eyes, amused. Well, he _was _Captain Jack Sparrow, but being invincible? He lifted his head and saw Anamaria standing in front of him with still fuming pistol in her stretched hand. Her eyes wore fierce, almost killing expression.

"_His_ head seemed a better place to me." She answered Jack's silent question.

"I wonder, if you've killed him with your gun or just with that look of yours," Jack smirked. It was nice to be alive.

Ana opened her mouth to answer, but then she saw two men running behind Jack's back towards him. They had obviously heard her shot and rushed to help their Captain.

"At your back!" She yelled, pointing there with her finger.

Jack turned sharply and the battle continued. He was an experienced swordsman, but fighting with two Navy soldiers at a time was quite a challenge. Jack put all his attention to it, and almost got out, when he felt something heavy crashing at the back of his head. The last thing he saw falling to the deck was Anamaria also meeting the deck with her head after she was pushed by another Navy officer… Then all gone black.

Later that day the Captain was sitting in his cabin. His head was still aching though it wasn't injured that bad. He didn't remember how he got there, but he'd already learnt bad news. That battle had a great cost to him. He looked down at his bed, where she lay, and sighed. They'd been through many fights together and she'd never been damaged like that! _'She would never be the same'_ he thought and sipped some rum from one of his last bottles. _'We can easily outrun them!' _he remembered. "Aye, that we could," he said quietly. But they didn't. And that was his fault. He was so much involved in that sword battle, that he'd forgotten to watch his back…

"Goodbye, my dear," Jack murmured and took his hat in his hands.

The door opened with a light creak and Anamaria came in.

"Cap'n, I'd like to report you the damage of the ship and the crew…" She looked at him in surprise. Jack had a sad and lost expression and stared at his hat. He didn't put any attention to her words. "What's up, Jack?"

"Me hat. It's nearly in two pieces now." He said depressingly. "How did it happen?"

"Well… I remember I saw someone hit your head with boarding axe, but it slipped somehow and you fell, and that axe was stuck in your hat. You're lucky," she added. "It saved your life," she pointed at leather hat that had a huge gap in it.

"Aye, she saved my life," Jack repeated softly and gulped more rum.

"_She_? You call your hat _she_?"

"Aye. It's nice to be surrounded by ladies – sea, _Pearl_, hat…" Jack made a gesture encircling his cabin. "And you…" He ended that move with pointing his forefinger at her, other fingers still gripping a bottle. He eyed her thoughtfully.

Ana laughed cheerily.

"You've never been a one-lady man, aye, Jack? So, what's the problem? You'll get yourself another one, and a better one, won't you?"

There was some reason in her words. Jack had _never_ been a one-lady man.

"Maybe you're right, love. Now, what about that damage?" Jack stood up looking a bit more cheerful. "Let's go on deck, I'd like to see it meself."

And they walked out. On their way, Ana continued:

"Not much damage, in fact. Sails and masts are okay, a few holes in the hull. But it's unlikely for us to get water, we have a shallow draft. I've already ordered to fix them. We have eight men injured. No one killed, luckily. As you know, they surrendered to us. And we got their doctor," She finished with a hint of triumph.

"Doctor? You mean surgeon?"

"Aye. He mended your head, by the way," Jack's head was bandaged. He realized it only now, carrying his hand over it. That was strange to feel something else instead of his hat or bandana.

"You were unconscious for some time," Ana added and a quick shadow of anxiety ran over her face. But he didn't notice that.

"And what about you? I saw you falling too…"

Ana grinned, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Ah, that's a funny story. That officer pushed me away from a cannon ball crashing the deck just near me. He said he had to save my life, 'cause I'm a lady." She laughed whole-hearted. Really, she was a _fine _lady, in her breeches and formerly white shirt. Her stomach was bound up and blood soaked a bit through it, staining the shirt with brown spots. Laughing made her feel that pain in her side again, so she cursed in a small voice and continued her story.

"Me, a lady! I told him he was more of a lady himself, with that curly wig and lacy cuffs."

"And then?" Jack was interested in that story. He didn't know he was out for that long.

"And then I offered him to save _his_ life, since _he_ was a lady. He had a high position there, I guess. I suggested him to order his men to surrender and leave their doctor with us. And in that case we would give them a rowboat, from their own ship of course, some food and water. He agreed, not instantly though, but I was _persuasive_. They left, and we searched the ship for plunder and then blasted it. There," she pointed at the sea. Some parts of HMS were still floating.

"So, you let them go? The Navy?" Jack feared they could gather some help in port and go after _Pearl _once more. That was most inopportune situation.

"It'll take two days at least for them to reach the nearest port. And no ship can catch up with us, you know it, Cap'n." Ana smiled victoriously.

"Aye, that's right. It seems my head is still not in thinking condition," Jack responded. He looked around – his ship was indeed in good state. Nothing to worry about, at least. Sails were still drawn up and _Pearl_ looked thinner, smaller and… _'Younger,'_ Jack thought. Then he looked at Ana. She decided that their talk was over and returned her attention to the ship. She spotted some rope that came free and began tying it to the mast.

"Thank you, Ana. Great job," Jack told her. He was indeed impressed how his crew managed to deal with the Navy without him. And he guessed Ana had a big part in that dealing.

"'Tis my duty, Cap'n," she answered plainly, but her heart fluttered at those words of approval, gratitude, and maybe…admiration? As she walked away to check the mending works and help them if needed, she told herself :'_Ana, you are behaving like a silly little girl! You know you're good. What do you need those compliments for?_' However, she couldn't help smiling. Finally, she bit her lip and wiped all signs of joy from her face. But her heart and mind were still melted…

"Ana!" Jack yelled as he remembered one more thing.

"Aye?" She turned her head, hoping for some more nice words deep in her mind. But she hoped in vain.

"Find that doctor and tell 'im to come to me cabin," The Captain ordered.

"Aye,Cap'n!" Ana nodded from a distance. She sighed. Again, she was at Jack's beck and call. Where had all that respect and admiration for her gone?

Jack returned to his cabin. The _Pearl_ was in good hands, strong hands of Anamaria. He considered his headache could use some rest and rum. _'Now to deal with that doc, and I'm done for today.'_

A knock came to his door.

"Come in!" Jack shouted as he sat in his chair with his legs on a table.

The door opened quietly and an elderly gentleman came in. He was neatly dressed, but he hadn't any hat or coat. It was likely that he hadn't been prepared to leave when the pirates took him. He wasn't wearing a wig but had a ponytail in his grey hair. He looked tired, but not frightened.

"Good evening, sir. I'm Doctor Robert Jenkins." He bowed a little. "What do you need of me?" He tried to sound polite, being wise in current situation. But his face showed some hidden disgust. He'd never expected to be sailing on a pirate ship and he knew little of them. But he despised them by default, and their Captain didn't change his opinion. Jack's appearance could only deepen that feeling.

"Evening, mate! Thank you for that," Jack pointed at his head. Then he dropped his legs to floor turning his face to doctor. "I'd only like to ask you one thing. What are you planning for the future?"

That sounded like derision. Dr. Jenkins screwed his face into a smile.

"My plans are your plans, Captain Sparrow." It was difficult for him to call that dressed up monkey by his official title. _'Captain? Him!'_ The Doctor remembered the noble face of HMS' Captain. They were no match!

Jack laughed. _'Those dogs can learn something from him.'_ He said cheerily:

"I like you, mate! Want some rum?" He waved his hand with a bottle in it.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Well, then. You see, no man – or woman – is kept on this ship against their will. So, I won't hold you here." The Doctor was surprised to hear that. However he disbelieved every word. He just pursed his mouth and said nothing.

"We can drop you off in the next port, savvy?" Jack continued his suggestion.

"I'll be glad to leave this ship as soon as possible." He stated unemotionally.

"That depends on your meaning of 'possible'." Jack pointed out. Jenkins said nothing again. When they _would_ be in port, then they'd talk.

"That's a pity, you know. You doctors can be very useful." Jack sighed looking into his window. Then he slapped his hand on his knee and stood up. "But so it'll be. You'll go free. Now, can you help me wounded men?"

"Surely, sir. It's my job." He felt that he had to do that. Pirates or not, they needed his help. And he just couldn't leave a man to suffer.

" Shall I go to them now?" He looked questioningly.

"Aye, on your way, mate," Jack nodded. He waited for door being closed and lay on his bed. He was very tired, nearly exhausted. He was disappointed with that doctor, but that was expected. Nevertheless, he hoped that he could change the man's mind. _'We 'ave time,'_ he thought. _'Now, maybe I should 'ave some rest. Me damn head still aches…'_

AN: Reviews are welcome and definitely very appreciated. Thank you)) And I hope that naming a hat 'she' wasn't too weird. You know, in my language the word 'hat' has feminine gender, so it was only natural for me. But if it was stupid - I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I beg your pardon for such a delay, I had a lot semester-end things in University, my beta-reader had things to do too. But I hope you all had great holidays and hadn't any time to be bored. Happy New Year, my dear readers, consider this chapter as a present from me ;))

The doctor went downstairs where injured the men were placed. Anamaria was assisting him, since most of the crew were busy mending the _Pearl's _hull and she was considered to have smaller and more careful hands being a woman. She ordered the cook to bring some boiled water from galley and went to her cabin to get some shirts. Apparently, her ones were the cleanest on the whole ship and she decided to use them as bandage material, since they hadn't special things for that. Dr. Jenkins and she cleaned the wounds and dressed them. The doctor suggested using rum as disinfectant, but Ana thought of it more as a painkiller. She didn't argue though. She preferred not to talk to the Navy doctor, as she felt cautious towards him. Nevertheless, she admired the accurate movements of his skillful hands that were _very_ clean and well-groomed. Ana did everything he asked for and in about two hours they finished.

"Now, I suppose, they should try to sleep and get some rest," Jenkins said firmly. He sounded more powerful and confident than he looked. He was rather short and lean man. Yet he'd mastered his skills during the years of his military service and while presenting them he transformed into self-confident, nearly arrogant leader. Few people knew him as the soft and sympathetic man that he was inside. "And I'd like to get some fresh air. This smell is unbearable," he added in a bit more 'asking' than 'ordering' tone.

"I'll lead you on deck, move on," Ana answered impatiently. She didn't notice his character change consciously, but she felt that undeniably. Her admiration and shyness before him turned into annoyance and desire to part with him as soon as possible.

While walking along dark corridor to stairs, Dr. Jenkins started a conversation.

"You know, miss, I'm really surprised to see a woman on a pirate vessel," he began.

"You're neither the first, nor the last one!" Ana snarled. "If you want to say something, say it. I do not need any sort of civilities exchange!"

"Well, I'm indeed surprised. Do you think you can bear that for long? It's not at all good for woman's health..." Jenkins was astonished at her rudeness and aggressive behavior. She kept silence while assisting him and seemed a nice girl to him.

"I'm a strong woman and I do what I want!"

"Yes, you're strong, miss. But is it wise giving all your strength just to be a pirate?" he asked gently.

He paused for a while, as they got on deck finally and she turned to him, infuriated. She was at loss with words, but her eyes were flaming.

"I see that you don't agree with me. I'm an old man, you see, and I know something about life. Someday you'll need more than all your strength to _give up_ piracy..."

"I will NEVER give up sailing!" Ana shouted, turned sharply and almost ran away.

Doctor Jenkins just sighed and walked along the ship.

Ana paced quickly to the stern while her mind was roaring with anger. With that stupid doctor she felt herself like a little girl. His manner of speech, his proper appearance reminded of her childhood and she _hated_ her childhood.

_'Sure, he knows better what's good for me! _They_ always know better! Not good for health... Why didn't he say not good for your soul as well? Say something about pirates, thieves and murderers going to hell after death... I'd been listening that for long enough in my life! And I've never expected to hear that again! Blasted doctor! I should have drowned him when I saw him...'_

"What 'appened, lass?" Gibbs asked as she pushed him with her elbow passing, or rather storming by. He was still at _Pearl's_ helm, as the Captain was a bit damaged in the battle.

"Nothing. That bloody Navy doctor." Ana chuckled meaningfully.

"Aye, they can be annoying, th' Navy." Gibbs nodded knowingly. "I've served on their ship 'bout fifteen years ago," he added, looking sympathetically at her.

"Really? How did your bear those bossy, arrogant idiots?" Ana couldn't believe it. Gibbs, the Navy man! Meanwhile, her amusement helped her anger to dissipate.

"Many o' pirates are bossy idiots too. Only that 'ere ye can kick 'em soundly, an' on the Navy ship... Well, ye can too, but not without after-effects..." Rather unpleasant effects, he added mentally.

"And how is it, sailing on the Navy ship?" Ana sounded interested.

"Almost the same, Ana," Gibbs answered thoughtfully. "A bit more _sir_'s, that's it."

"They also have Captain, first mate and so on?" Ana was amazed with his answers. She thought it would be completely different feeling to sail under British colours. Yet, Gibbs proved the contrary.

"They do 'ave Captain. But there're no _mates_, lass." Gibbs smiled sadly.

"You like it more here, don't you?" Ana asked quietly, looking into his old, tired eyes. Somehow she realized there was much more in that man than a light-hearted, humorous drunkard. And she felt sorry for him, not understanding the reason of her sudden sympathy.

"Aye, I do." Gibbs looked away, probably reminiscing his past in his mind. Then he turned back and said, more cheerily: "Don't let 'im get ye down, lass. 'E's a bag of morals, nothing more. Ye know better what ye want, we all do. We're pirates an' that's where our 'earts lie." He said it simply but it was his own philosophy.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs," Ana replied. She stood there for a while, looking somewhere far away. Then she started moving slowly to her cabin, patting _Pearl's_ railing on her way. She was even more distressed than before that talk. It was worse than anger. And the worst thing was that she wasn't as sure as Gibbs about 'where her heart lay'.

_'Do I really want to be a pirate most of all? Aye, you do, silly girl. Or what are you doing here? Aye, _what_ am I doing here? Oh, that's enough...' _Those self-disputes were becoming nearly unbearable. Frustrated, she went further, cursing herself for listening to that Jenkins instead of breaking his jaw at the moment he opened his mouth. _'Damn him!' _And she slammed the door behind her.

Said damned doctor finally sat on a pile of ropes and rags. He was tired and his mind was puzzled. It was much easier to think of pirates as vile murderers, full of rage and blood thirst before. But then, after he saw them suffering from bad cuts and ripped wounds, after he _himself_ saved some of their lives, it was difficult, not to say impossible._ 'I'll leave this ship soon and that all will be over.'_ He tried to calm himself. But in fact, some inner part of him knew that nothing would be over, that he wouldn't forget pained looks and muffled curses of bleeding pirates, no, bleeding _men_ on a pirate ship. That all seemed nearly senseless to him. What were they struggling for?

_'Freedom.' _That word entered his mind without invitation. Yes, that made sense. They all would surely be some never-honored servants, or hard-living workers, or even beggars. There, on a pirate ship, life wasn't easy too. But there were 'equal shares', 'mates'… "Yes, freedom." he repeated quietly. He had never been free himself. He always wanted to be a musician, but his father, a navy officer, made him serve there. Fortunately, he'd shown some abilities for surgery, and that liberated him from giving murderous orders and being a real soldier. He'd even found some pleasure in his profession since it was a kind of art itself. And when he was kidnapped from his ship, even that was over. He suddenly admitted that._ 'I'm free now.'_ But he didn't feel relieved or happy, as he expected. He felt lost. And what's more his heart ached for that girl, Ana, as they called her. All men on board fought for their freedom, but she suffered for _nothing_. She would _never_ be free anyway. _'It's in a woman's nature to be attached to a man, a child, home, or something else. She can't be alone and happy, as a man can be. But she's young and doesn't understand that.' _She could die any time there and all that was pointless. And she wouldn't listen to him as he learned earlier that day. _'Little, unwise girl. I can do nothing and that's most disturbing! Damn it!'_ he could allow that only in thoughts. Well, on a pirate ship he might allow it even aloud, but he couldn't.

The doctor felt somebody touching his shoulder. He turned his head to see Mr. Cotton. Old pirate obviously needed something from a pile Jenkins was sitting on. He stood up and moved aside. Strangely, but he felt the urge to talk to somebody, as different feelings were overfilling him. He watched Cotton coiling a rope around his arm and then said quite desperately:

"We're both old men, sir. There's not much left for us in this world. But _she_ is a young girl! I just can't bear the thought of her being drowned, or worse, hanged!" Cotton kept silence and didn't even look at the Doctor. Jenkins didn't know about pirate's muteness, and he regarded all that as a pure neglecting of his little speech. That pained him a lot.

"Do you understand me?" He looked even more helplessly at his counterpart.

Cotton stopped for a while. Then he lifted his head, looking at Jenkins unemotionally. Seeing his stressed and pained expression, he smiled sadly and nodded shortly. Then he returned to his work.

Jenkins turned away and leaned over the railing.

Jack couldn't fall asleep. Hot, stale air in the room and dull pain at the back of his head didn't let him. _'Why does everything hurt more when you're trying to get asleep?'_ He thought wearily. He reached the table with his hand and searched for a bottle. Rum was his only medicine. His hand found two-bottles – one full, one half-empty, judging by their weight. _'How's that? I've had _four_ in the morning…' _he was puzzled. He sat up in his bed and put his hair away from his face. He surely needed to put his bandana back, as he wasn't not at all used to having that hairy mess in his sight. His thoughts were wandering around as he tried to remember that day. _'Ah, right. One for my poor hat, half for that blasted head… And one more?.. Aye, Ana took it.'_ She really did take one of his precious bottles when she was preparing for being doctor's assistant. "Don't be a silly boy, Jack! I _am_ taking that!" Jack remembered with a slight smile. Her eyes were always so beautiful when she was angry… Well, frankly speaking, they were beautiful even not regarding her mood… Jack smiled again and drank some rum. His mood improved a bit. He pulled up his boots as he decided to get out. _'Rum's rum, but fresh air may be better for headaches…'_ He took the half-empty bottle with him though.

The Captain was slightly surprised to see Dr. Jenkins still on deck in the middle of the night. At first, he thought it was some of his crewmen standing there and approached him as he wanted some company.

"Still up, mate?" He asked frightening old doctor a bit. The latter shuddered and turned.

"Sorry?" he mumbled, as he returned from his deep thoughts.

"Oh, nothing. But…" Jack paused. "Well, since you're 'ere I 'ave a question to you: what can I do to stop that bloody headache?"

"I guess, nothing, sir." Jenkins thought for a while and added, shrugging his shoulders. "Fresh air's good for you though."

"Aye, I've figured that out by meself." Jack said casually, turned his back to doctor and continued his walk around the ship swaying a bit as always.

Returning to his sad thoughts Dr. Jenkins suddenly got an idea. "Captain Sparrow!" he called rather loudly.

"Aye?" Jack half-turned to him with an impatient look on his face. But he considered that doctor might have found something to help his pain, so he decided to pay attention.

"That girl, Ana, if I've not confused the name. Couldn't you tell her to leave your crew?" Jenkins decided to take his last chance. It was a mystery to him how, but apparently that man, Jack Sparrow, had gained a huge respect from his crew. And if somebody could persuade that stubborn girl, it would be him.

"What for? To get killed with her bare hands?" Jack answered laughing imaging that situation.

"That's not right! Not right for a woman to sail on a ship, especially on a pirate ship!" Jenkins was frightened with his own audacity. He'd never been a brave one, but then he was desperate. He felt himself as a knight saving a woman from a forthcoming evil. Through many years of his life old doctor was acquainted with few women as he mainly sailed on ships where they were none. And none of his female acquaintances had impressed him as much as Anamaria did. His artistic mind portrayed her as a courageous yet fragile maiden that was headed for inevitable dreadful end. And he felt he was to alter that.

"Not right…" Jenkins repeated less confidently and loudly. Jack looked simply amused with his little speech.

"Tell that to her," Jack suggested and grinned.

"I did," Doctor said sadly and thoughtfully.

"And your head is still in its place? You're a lucky man!' Jack answered mockingly. Then he came nearer and continued in a more serious manner. "Now, listen to me, mate. Why don't you people just stop inventing that 'rights' and 'wrongs'? Rubbish!" he exclaimed waving his hand with a bottle and paused for a good gulp. "You know, the one thing that really matters – what a man can do and what a man can't do. Same goes for women," Jack explained. With that words he finally left Jenkins. After two or three paces he stopped, turned his head and added:

"And I strongly recommend you not to mess with 'er. 'Ave you seen the fate of your former Cap'n?' Pirate Captain laughed at sudden paleness of old man's face, then walked away. All in his appearance was saying his favourite 'Pirate.'

Finishing his bottle on his way Jack climbed the stairs up to the wheel where Gibbs still stood.

"You're free, mate. I can't sleep anyway. And we need to make port somewhere soon." Jack said carelessly staring somewhere as if in search of that port.

"Aye, Jack." Gibbs replied. He looked tired as he left the helm slowly. Thinking was also hard for him at that time, but he managed that. "Why port? Is our damage that bad?" he asked as he got Jack's last words.

"No, _Pearl_'s in a sound state. But we're out of rum." Jack said seriously showing his empty bottle.

"Oh, I see." Gibbs nodded knowingly.

They _did_ understand each other on that matter.

AN: Hope you liked my Doc. I must say that next Chapter can be delayed too. We have holidays from 1st to 10th January. So...


End file.
